Shugo Vanguard!
by AiAsura0099
Summary: Waking up at the discovery of an egg on his bed, Aichi discovers that there are some things that he didn't know about his friends, and some secrets that were revealed to him... What are they? Find out in this story! Disclaimer! I don't own CFV or Shugo Chara!


Hi! This is a new story! This will go on in season 5! I hope everyone will enjoy this story! And without further, let's start this chapter!

Normal POV

Aichi woke up as usual at the home where he and his husband has bought after challenging different circuits around the world. He got up from bed as he checked the time.

" 10am... Toshiki-kun must've gone there early... I better get up too..." Aichi muttered

He got up from bed as he saw something that he shouldn't be seeing... An egg was on the bed, just where he had laid on...

" An... egg...? Did I... do that...?" Aichi said

He gently picked up the egg as he looked at the pattern. The egg was white and it was decorated with pictures of petite angel wings.

" It's so cute and warm... But what was it doing here?" Aichi wondered

He shrugged the thought off as he placed the egg down and went for a shower. After that, he read the note that Kai had left and started eating his breakfast. He then started to get ready to head out when he saw the egg again.

_" Why do I get the feeling that I should bring it? Oh well..." _Aichi thought

He went over to the bed and picked the egg up before wrapping it in a small and warm towel. He placed it inside his bag before leaving to the shop where his friends were waiting. Soon, he reached the shop as he entered it.

" Hello!"

But something made him shocked as he tried his best to not scream... Little people... Tiny little people were floating around his friends... They don't seem to notice them either or were they even troubled by their presence, even... Kai...

" Oh, Brother Aichi! Are you alright, Brother? You look pale." Kamui said

" Are you not feeling well?" Miwa ask

" N-No! I-I'm perfectly fine!" Aichi replied

" Great! Chrono's up for a game, so be ready!" Kamui said

" R-Right..."

Aichi was still staring at the two little creatures staring at him beside Kamui and Miwa's shoulders.

" T-Then... I'll be going over to Toshiki-kun then..." Aichi said

" Yeah!"

He walked over to Kai and sat down opposite him as Kai smiled.

" Hey, Aichi." Kai greeted

" G-Good morning, Toshiki-kun... The breakfast was great..." Aichi said

" You're welcome. I was waiting for you to wake up, but I guess I thought otherwise." Kai said

" I-I see..." Aichi said, eyeing the creature on Kai's shoulder

" Is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost or something. Are you sick? You look a little pale." Kai said

" N-No! I-I'm perfectly fine!" Aichi assured

" Are you sure?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah!"

" Kai. He's acting weird." The creature said

" You're right." Kai whispered back

Aichi covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming again and it didn't go unnoticed by Kai and the little creature.

" Kai... You don't think..." The creature said

" S-Sorry, Toshiki-kun... I... I can see him..." Aichi said

" Him? This?" Kai ask, pointing at the creature

Aichi breathed in a little before nodding slightly.

" How? Don't tell me, you..." Kai said

" What is it?" Aichi ask

" Did you... this morning... An egg..." Kai said

" An egg... If you mean this..." Aichi said, taking out the towel

" That's... not what I think it is..." Kai said

That was when the door opened as five little creatures and two people ran in.

" Amu-chan! Over there!" The first little creature said

" Hey! This is a shop! Don't act reckless!" The girl said

" Is there something you need?" Kamui ask

" S-Sorry! W-We just want to browse around! T-Thanks!" The girl said

They walked further into the shop as they looked around.

" The sparkle is close! It's really close!" The second creature said

They stopped when they saw Aichi and Kai talking to each other.

" I found this when I woke up this morning..." Aichi said, unwrapping the towel and revealing the egg

" It's one of our kind of egg... But something's different..." Kai's creature said

" That's..." The girl exclaimed

" Exactly... What is this, Toshiki-kun?" Aichi ask

" Well... It's... hard to explain..." Kai replied

" And everyone has it all over the place... What are they?" Aichi ask

" Alright, calm down. I'll explain everything." Kai replied

" Okay."

Kai moved over to Kamui as he told him to close the shop early because of urgent matters, which Kamui nodded at it.

" Sorry, everyone! We're closing early today! There's some maintenance to do for the shop!" Kamui shouted

" Okay!"

The customers left, leaving all of Aichi's friends and the unknown people who were hiding.

" What is it that's so urgent, Kai?" Kamui ask

" It's Aichi... He can see them..." Kai said, pointing at his creature

" What?!"

" Brother... So you have that...?" Kamui ask

Aichi uncovered his egg before wrapping it up again.

" No way..." Chrono said

" Well, Aichi... Calm down and I'll explain for real this time. That one that you have there is called a 'Shugo Egg', and these little guys are the ones who hatched from them... They are our 'Shugo Characters'... They are like our would-be selves..." Kai explained

" They are? Then they are our dreams?" Aichi ask

" Basically like that..." Misaki said

" I see... Then the others also have this...?" Aichi ask

" Yeah. Almost after the Link Joker incident, all of us had all of them. He's my Shugo Character, Kento." Kai said

" He's my Shugo Character, Yosuke." Kamui said

" She's my Shugo Character, Sakura." Misaki said

" This guy's my Shugo Character, Zaiki!" Miwa said

" His name is Klein." Shion said

" My Shugo Character is Yoko." Tokoha said

" He's my Shugo Character, Ueno." Chrono said

" Hello!"

" H-Hello!"

" Shugo Characters have two abilities that they can use with us, the first is a Character Change and the second one is a Character Transformation." Kai explained

" What are those?" Aichi ask

" A Character Change is where the Shugo Characters can activate willingly or sometimes triggered when provoked. We take on an ornament and our characters changes. A Character Transformation is where we combine our powers with our Shugo Characters and the power will surpass a normal Character Change by 120%. We can use abilities that are powered by our characters. Since they are still active, they can communicate with us and do some actions on us unwillingly. Although, if you have more than one character, you can switch between them." Kai explained

" So there's some differences..." Aichi said

That was when they heard the sound of something cracking...

" What was that?" Aichi ask

" Aichi... Look at your egg..." Miwa said

Aichi looked down at his egg as he saw it hatching. It floated up in front of him and hatched. Aichi's character was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with long blue pants and his shoes were normal blue shoes. Petite wings were behind his back and his hair was brown.

" Hello there, everyone! I'm Aichi's Shugo Character, Alpha! Nice to meet everyone!" Alpha greeted

" H-Hello..."

" I'm finally able to hatch! It was thanks to your sparkle, Aichi!" Alpha said

" Y-You're welcome... A-Alpha-kun..." Aichi said

" This is as my thanks!" Alpha said

A metal bracelet appeared beside him. It was a simple silver bracelet with a crystal four leaf clover decorating the center. Alpha took it and slid it on Aichi's right wrist.

" This is the Clover Bracelet! I hope you like it!" Alpha said

" Thank you, Alpha-kun." Aichi thanked

" You're welcome!" Alpha said

" He's like Aichi!" Miwa said

" Agreed!"

" But... Don't you think their aura is a little..." Chrono said

" They're completely sparkling..." Ueno said

" Yeah..."

That was when the Characters sensed something.

" Kai!"

" Miwa!"

" Misaki!"

" Kamui!"

" Shion!"

" Tokoha!"

" Chrono!"

" What is it?" Kai ask

" It's X Eggs!" They said

" Huh?!"

" At a time like this... Aichi, stay here. It's still dangerous for you to go out there. When we come back, we'll explain everything." Kai said

" No! I'll go with you!" Aichi said

" But..."

" Please!" Aichi begged

" Alright... Let's go, everyone!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

They ran out of the shop as the mysterious people followed along.

" Where are they?!" Kamui ask

" Just up ahead! Near the park!" Yosuke replied

They ran into the park as they saw the X Eggs floating around.

" We need to stop them before they hurt anyone!" Kamui said

" Yeah! Kai, we're leaving Aichi to you!" Miwa said

" I got it!" Kai said

He brought Aichi somewhere further away from the battle that was about to start and sat him there.

" Stay here. X Eggs are aggressive and will attack anyone in sight. If they hatch into X Characters, it'll be a bigger trouble, so we need to stop them before it's too late... So stay away from the battle for now." Kai said

" But I... Okay, just be careful." Aichi said

" I got it." Kai said

Kai went off to battle as they gathered around.

" Let's go, everyone!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

" My heart, unlock!"

" Character Transformation: Dragon Heart!"

" Character Transformation: Cross Dragon!"

" Character Transformation: Sun Goddess!"

" Character Transformation: Battle Gear!"

" Character Transformation: White Paladin!"

" Character Transformation: Nature Fairy!"

" Character Transformation: Gunner Gear!"

" Alright! Keep them from getting any formations started! We can't have them turning into a giant X Egg or Character!" Kai shouted

" Yeah!"

They ran to each corner as they started to separate each of the X Eggs.

" I'll keep them in place! Gear Gun!" Chrono declared

A gun decorated with gears appeared on his hand as he fired some gears out, some hit the X Eggs and trapped them in place.

" Alright!" Chrono said

" You idiot! There's still some more over there!" Tokoha shouted

The X Eggs started to help each other as they destroyed the gears.

" Oh no!"

" We can't let them gather! Dragon Flame!" Kai declared

" I know! Cross Fire!" Miwa declared

Kai fired out a ball of flames as Miwa shot out a fire in the form of an X as both attacks hit the X Eggs.

" Did it work?" Miwa ask

" It did but... We can't keep this up much longer..." Kai said

" Yeah. Too much stress to an X Egg can cause them to self destruct, then the children's dreams..." Misaki said

" Self destruct...? You mean shatter?" Aichi ask

" Those X Eggs were originally Heart's Eggs that live in children's hearts... They become corrupted when the children don't believe in themselves anymore... And they are their dreams, so if they self destruct or someone breaks them without mercy then..." Alpha said

" The children who lost them won't have any dreams... That's why those aura coming out from those X Eggs are so sad..." Aichi said

" If we can purify them, then they will revert back to a Heart's Egg and return to the children who lost them." Alpha said

" Purify them..." Aichi said

He stood up as he stared at the battle in front of him.

" Alpha-kun. Please, lend me your power." Aichi said

" Sure!"

But before they were able to hold hands, a black ball was suddenly thrown out of nowhere as a net formed and trapped Aichi. It electrified Aichi as he screamed. Kai and the others turned their heads away from the battle to see him.

" Aichi!"

They tried to run to help him but was blocked by the X Eggs.

" You guys!" Chrono exclaimed

" Get out of the way!" Tokoha exclaimed

" Aichi!" Kai shouted

Aichi struggled to break free but the net tightened at his struggling.

" I'll help you get out!" Alpha said

" I won't let you." A voice said

A black lightning shot out of nowhere at Alpha as he was thrown back.

" Alpha-kun!"

" You've caused us so much trouble just trying to look for you, Aichi." The voice said

The mysterious people were still hiding.

" Hey, shouldn't we help him?" The girl ask

" Yeah. We should. Let's go!" The boy said

" Yeah!"

" White Wing!" Another voice declared

White feathers caught the person off guard.

" Slash Claw!"

Someone else slashed the net as Aichi was free.

" You alright?" A man ask, getting him up

" Y-Yes... T-Thank you very much..." Aichi said

" Hurry up! He's getting up again!" Another girl said

They turned to see the mysterious man standing up again. Alpha got up and floated over to Aichi.

" Aichi!"

" Alpha-kun! Are you alright?!" Aichi ask

" Yeah!"

" Interruptions here and there... You guys don't give up now, do you?" The mysterious man ask

" Of course we won't! Amu, Tadase! What are you two doing?! Come out here and help already!" The girl shouted

The girl and boy that were identified in the bushes were Amu and Tadase.

" Utau and Ikuto! What are you two doing here?!" Amu ask

" That X Egg appearance led us here." The girl, identified as Utau, replied

" You. Go hide somewhere first. I don't think you're ready for battle yet." The man, identified as Ikuto, said

" Y-Yes!"

Aichi ran off to the bushes as they watched from inside there.

" But... I still think that..." Aichi said

" Yeah, I understand your feelings... If only we can help..." Alpha said

" Yeah..."

They continued to watch the others who continued to fight as Aichi noticed Kai running towards them.

" Toshiki-kun!"

" Aichi! You alright?!" Kai ask

" Y-Yes! I-I'm fine!" Aichi replied

" What a relief... Sorry I couldn't help you back there..." Kai said

" No! You were busy fighting those X Eggs, so I don't mind!" Aichi said

" But you were almost kidnapped!" Kai said

" I was but they saved me..." Aichi said

" I know... But I don't know what that guy wanted from you, so I think it's best if you stay here and hide. I'll be back soon, okay?" Kai ask

" Yeah."

Kai stood up and ran back to help the others as Aichi watched on.

" What is your motive in kidnapping him?!" Amu ask

" That's for me to know and for you to find out. But I'm not here to fight, I'm just here for one thing." The man replied

He disappeared as he suddenly appeared behind Aichi.

" Aichi! Look out!" Alpha shouted

But before Aichi could turn behind, the man had placed a black pendant around his neck with a red crystal at the center.

" What?!"

Aichi tried to take it off but for some reason, he couldn't.

" Now, let's go." The man said, ready to click his fingers

" No! Toshiki-kun!" Aichi screamed

Kai turned his head to see Aichi as he ran over to him.

" Aichi!"

" Oh no!" Ikuto exclaimed

He also ran over to them as the man clicked his fingers. The crystal glowed as Aichi fainted. Alpha was suddenly forced back into his egg.

" Hey! Let me out of here! Don't you dare touch Aichi!" Alpha shouted

" Slash Claw!"

Ikuto sent out his attack as the man dodged it quickly before he could even pick Aichi up.

" Dragon Flame!"

Kai sent out his attack as the man was thrown back and Kai shook Aichi.

" Aichi! Aichi!"

" Let me handle this." Ikuto said

He used his claws to slash the pendant off carefully as it disappeared and Aichi started to wake up.

" Toshiki-kun..."

" Aichi!"

Alpha got out of his egg after the pendant got slashed off as well.

" I'm free!" He cheered

" No time for cheering. I'm getting Aichi out of here." Kai said

" We'll leave here together. Utau! Hurry up and purify those X Eggs!" Ikuto shouted

" Yeah! Stand back! Angel Cradle!" Utau declared

The melodic sound filled the place as the X Eggs started to revert back to normal. Once it was completed, they went back to the shop after transforming back to normal.

" So, who are you guys?" Misaki ask

" I'm Amu Hinamori."

" I'm Tadase Hotori."

" I'm Utau Hoshina."

" I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

" First, we have to thank you guys for saving Brother. If it wasn't for you guys, Brother would've gotten taken away by that mysterious guy for whatever reason he wants with him." Kamui said

" Kamui. That wasn't just any guy. It was... me... Or even more directly, it's my Reversed self." Kai said

" You're kidding!"

" Yeah. When I had attacked him, I saw his face very clearly." Kai said

" Then why is he back and why is he after Brother?!" Kamui ask

" That, I don't know. But one thing's for sure, we can't let him take Aichi!" Kai said

" I agree!" Chrono said

" Yeah!"

" But what should we do to prevent that?" Misaki ask

" No. What we should find out first is why is he after Aichi." Miwa said

" I agree. No one knows why and that's why we need to find out. Alpha. Do you know anything?" Kai ask

" Well... That's..." Alpha said

They raised their eyebrows.

" Aichi's never been a good liar, so tell us. What are you hiding from us?" Kai ask

" Well... That Clover Bracelet is the thing that... Marks Aichi as... A ruler of the temple in Cray called the Cray Elemental Temple..." Alpha said

" What?!"

" What are Cray Elementals?" Tokoha ask

" They are the ones who live in the temple and do not belong to any clans or nations and they are said to be able to rule the elements, like Fire, Water and many other types... But Aichi has... All of the powers, including a Light Element..." Alpha said

" Then what about you?" Misaki ask

" I'm still Aichi's Shugo Character! Just that before I was born, the units in the temple had communicated with me to take care of Aichi and keep him from harm... And then I gave him the bracelet... Which can lead him to the temple..." Alpha said

" Is that why he was after Aichi?" Miwa ask

" Yeah. He wanted to bring Aichi back to their master and make him bring them to the temple before using their own manipulative powers to control him." Alpha explained

" Well, we can't let that happen!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

Aichi started to wake up again after that.

" What happened?" Aichi ask

" Nothing. We purifyed the X Eggs and came back here." Kai replied

" Actually, why were you guys following us?" Misaki ask

" We felt a strong sparkle coming from this town and we decided to see what it was." Dia replied

" And so, you guys followed Brother's trail to here." Kamui said

" Yeah."

" Now that I think about it... What does Aichi's Character Change do?" Miwa ask

" We've never tried that yet..." Aichi said

" Then why don't we do it now?" Alpha ask

" Well... A-Alright..." Aichi replied

" Alright! Character Change!" Alpha said

A pair of white wings appeared on his back as the others waited. Suddenly, they saw millions of sparkles all over Aichi and his smile appeared on his face.

_" Too bright... And it's too cute..."_ They thought

The wings disappeared as Aichi went back to his shy self.

" So... It changes him to be more open-minded, huh? That's a good thing, since he doesn't say some things that he wants to say to us." Misaki said

" Yeah!" Alpha said

" Well, since that's settled, let's decide on a plan on how to protect you." Miwa said

" Y-Yeah..."

Kai suddenly noticed that Aichi was turning pale.

" Aichi? You alright?" Kai ask

" Y-Yeah... J-Just that..." Aichi replied

" Amu-chan! It's an X Egg presence!" Ran said

" What?!"

" But the aura is different from the usual X Eggs..." Miki said

" Aichi. What are you sensing?" Kai ask

" Link... Joker..." Aichi replied

" Huh?!"

" You're kidding! What's it doing back here?! It's supposed to be... Not gone but shouldn't it be a good guy already?!" Kamui ask

" Kamui... Remember what I said?" Kai ask

" Oh great... There's some loose bad ones..." Kamui said

" We better head out then..." Misaki said

" Yeah."

" Aichi, stay here. It's dangerous for you." Kai said

" No! I'm going no matter what!" Aichi said

" Aichi..."

" Kai. You don't have to go anywhere... It's already outside..." Kento said

" What?!"

They ran outside as they saw the X Egg with a black ring on its back.

" So it is Link Joker's work!" Miwa said

" Everyone! Let's do this!" Kai said

" Yeah!"

" My heart, unlock!"

" Character Transformation: Amulet Heart!"

" Character Transformation: Platinum Royale!"

" Character Transformation: Lunatic Charm!"

" Character Transformation: Black Lynx!"

" Character Transformation: Dragon Heart!"

" Character Transformation: Cross Dragon!"

" Character Transformation: Sun Goddess!"

" Character Transformation: Battle Gear!"

" Character Transformation: White Paladin!"

" Character Transformation: Nature Fairy!"

" Character Transformation: Gunner Gear!"

They got ready for battle as Aichi stepped back.

" Gear Gun!" Chrono declared

His gun appeared again as he fired it at the egg.

" Alright! Everyone, hurry!" Chrono shouted

" Yeah!"

" Heart Rod!" Amu declared

" Holy Crown Special!" Tadase declared

His attack surrounded the X Egg as Amu jumped and attacked the X Egg with her rod.

" Slash Claw!" Ikuto declared

" Nightmare Lorelei!" Utau declared

Their attacks hit again as the X Egg was thrown back.

" Useless... Useless..." The egg said

" It's not affected by that?!" Utau exclaimed

" It's not a normal X Egg anymore... That's... A Joker X Egg..." Kai said

" Link Joker's power is mixed with it! This is getting difficult!" Miwa exclaimed

" Let me try! Battle Mode Set! Raizer Gunner!" Kamui declared

He shot out his attack as it sent out multiple lasers at the Egg.

" It's still not working!" Kamui exclaimed

" Sun Mirror!" Misaki declared

Her mirror shined as the X Egg was thrown back but... It suddenly hatched!

" Oh darn!" Chrono exclaimed

" Useless!" The X Character said

It sent out its attack as they noticed the familiar rings.

" Dodge them!" Kai shouted

They dodged the rings as they started to pant.

" Darn it... This isn't working!" Kamui said

" At this rate..." Tokoha said

" Everyone..." Aichi said

" Then we'll just purify it directly! Negative Heart! Lock on! Open Heart!" Amu declared

She did her Open Heart, however, it didn't work.

" What?!"

" I'll try!" Utau said

" El, switch!" Il said

" Yes!"

" Character Transformation: Seraphic Charm!"

" Angel Cradle!" Utau declared

Her melodic attack filled the place but...

" Useless! Useless!" The X Character laughed

" What?!"

" Utau! Get back here before he sends out another attack!" Amu shouted

Utau flew back to them as they looked at the Character.

" What should we do?! None of our purifying attacks work!" Amu exclaimed

" Even Platinum Heart won't work..." Tadase said

" You're right..." Ikuto said

" What do you think we should do?! We can't let it stay lIke that forever! It'll harm the whole city!" Kamui said

Aichi clenched his fist.

" Alpha-kun." Aichi said

" What is it?" Alpha ask

" Let's do this together." Aichi said, putting his hand out

" Yeah!"

He placed his hand on Aichi's as the Clover Bracelet glowed and they were engulfed in a bright light. The others turned behind.

" What is that?!" Miwa exclaimed, shielding his eyes

" Aichi!" Kai shouted, shielding his eyes

" My heart... Unlock!"

The white wings appeared behind his back again, but only bigger as his clothes changed to a white shirt, with grey linings and with blue pants and a white pop up collar coat was outside of it. White and short heel boots appeared on his legs. A long fingerless glove appeared on his hands before going into the coat as two white gems were on top of the gloves.

" Character Transformation: Pure Heart!"

" It's pretty..." Tokoha said

" Aichi..." Kai said

The two gems glowed as a white lining started to form around the X Character.

" Prism Cage!" Aichi declared

A cage made of prism formed around it as it tried to get out.

" It's useless. That cage won't break. Why did you accept that power?" Aichi ask

" Useless! Useless! Useless!" The X Character replied

" Everyone who are corrupted by that power thinks the same way, however... It doesn't benefit anything." Aichi said

" Aichi... Can communicate with the X Character?" Miwa ask

" Amazing..." Chrono said

" You can get stronger on your own, even without that power." Aichi said

" Useless! Useless! Useless!" The X Character said

" Hearing that reminds me of someone I know... But do you really think you're alone? Wouldn't there always be someone who's close to you and taking care of you and you don't even realize it?" Aichi ask

" Useless? Useless..." The X Character said

" Return to your owner after you're purified, and I know you'll understand what I mean." Aichi said

Th X Character nodded as the black ring on its back disappeared. The cage disappeared as Aichi held the X Character and the gems glowed.

" Gentle Light!" Aichi declared

The X Charater reverted back to an egg before being purified. The purified egg flew back to its owner as Aichi slowly fell to the ground and his transformation was gone.

" Aichi!"

" I'm fine..." Aichi said

That was when they heard clapping and they turned to the alley as a familiar figure appeared.

" That was a nice show! Who knew you had that in you, Aichi." The figure said

" Reversed Miwa!"

" You're correct! I'm back!" Reversed Miwa said, red marks appearing

" You were the one who corrupted that X Egg!" Miwa said

" Bingo! I just wanted to test how strong Aichi is. Who knew, he had only used a fraction of his full powers in order to purify that X Egg. But because of that fraction, he's having difficulty keeping it together and trying not to faint from exhaustion." Miwa said

" Shut up! If you're after Brother Aichi, then dream on!" Kamui said

" Relax, relax. I'm just here to see Aichi's potential, and there you have it. Well, I'd better be going now. Bye!" Reversed Miwa said, disappearing in red mist

" Testing and just here to see his potential?! More like trying to get rid of us!" Chrono said

" I'm getting Aichi back home. He's exhausted most of his strength. Those who used Character Transformation for the first time would sometimes feel tired after all." Kai said, carrying Aichi on his back

" I'll tell Shin-san to close the shop early, so all of us will follow you back just in case." Misaki said

" Sure thing."

After telling Shin everything, they all headed to Aichi and Kai's house as Kai opened the door lock and they all went in.

" I'll go up first to put him on our bed." Kai said

" Yeah. Be careful, Kai." Miwa said

" Okay."

He went up the stairs as the others sat down on the sofas.

" Now that I think about it, we haven't introduced ourselves to you guys yet. I'm Kamui Katsuragi!" Kamui said

" I'm Misaki Tokura." Misaki said

" The guy upstairs with Aichi is Toshiki Kai and I'm Miwa Taishi." Miwa said

" I'm Shion Kiba." Shion said

" I'm Tokoha Anjou." Tokoha said

" I'm Chrono Shindou." Chrono said

" Well, that's all for the introductions. So, what's the plan now?" Utau ask

" Not sure... Reversed Miwa did say that Aichi only used a fraction of his powers, so... We might have not seen anything yet because Aichi still has more power inside him that he hasn't used yet." Misaki said

" The ability to talk to X Eggs and Characters... Someone we know can do that too. But, purifying them when they are at that level of evil... It seems that only Aichi-san can do that..." Amu said

" Link Joker is the worst evil you guys will ever face... Reversed fighters like Reversed Kai and Reversed Miwa are dangerous... Once you lose in a fight, you become one of them, although we don't know about now but just be careful." Kamui said

" Does that mean that..." Chrono said

" Everyone here experienced it?" Tokoha ask

" It all happened so fast... Before we knew it, the world started to get invaded all over the place... The fighters who weren't Reversed kept fighting on, that was us and some of our other friends..." Miwa said

" Aichi saved the whole world... Not once, but twice... You won't be able to understand what he's been through to come this far..." Misaki said

" Twice?!"

" The very first was because of an entity called 'Void'. It was invading Cray and we were called to help. Brother was one of the chosen Psyqualian to battle it." Kamui said

" Psyqualian?"

" The one who possesses the power called 'Psyqualia'. They can use it to communicate with our units." Misaki said

" Seriously?!"

" Aichi was given Psyqualia, along with three others by Takuto and that kind of started everything complicated... It's hard on Aichi like we said..." Miwa said

" And three years ago... Link Joker's Seed planted itself into Brother right after he won the battle and saved the world... It was sleeping inside Brother, waiting for a day for its comeback to invade the world again... Eventually, he didn't have any choice... So, he got rid of all the memories of him from everyone in the world and sealed himself away..." Kamui explained

" But that's..." Amu said

" But, Kai managed to save him by letting Blaster Blade split the Seed into tiny fragments... Believe it or not, his sword is helping the Seed to create a new life for Link Joker... The last time we fought, the Seed will transfer to a stronger fighter... But this time... Since each of the fragments are inside of us, we fight other fighters and once we won, the fighters that carries forgiveness and resolve will make the Seed split again and go into that fighter... Eventually getting Link Joker's desire to rule the world to be gone and get people to recognize Link Joker as a clan of Cray and not some evil entity..." Miwa said

" That's good." Chrono said

" But, it seems that someone knew the Seed is inside of us and is now using it to recreate the evil Link Joker again... That's our own theory but it's the best theory we can use right now..." Misaki said

" You're right..." Tokoha said

" Now they're after Brother, so we can't let anything happen to him! Of course, we're in on this!" Kamui said

" Count us in too!" Chrono said

" And us!" Amu said

" Yeah! Together, let's defeat this evil Link Joker!" Kamui said

" Yeah!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kai was taking care of Aichi after helping him to change his clothes as Aichi turned to him.

" Toshiki-kun. You don't have to hide anything from me. I heard everything that Alpha-kun said. If they want to come after me, then they should just do it. I'll defeat them." Aichi said

" Aichi... If you want to, then count me in. You can't do this alone. And I can't possibly leave my little wife to handle everything by himself." Kai said

" Toshiki-kun..." Aichi said, blushing

" Now, your top priority is to rest. If you want to fight, then you'll need more rest. I'll go down and tell the others about it, okay?" Kai ask

" Sure."

Kai smiled as Aichi closed his eyes and fell asleep. Kai went down the steps just as the others finished talking.

" Hey, guys. I'm making dinner tonight, so you guys can stay over too since there's extra rooms if you'd like." Kai said

" Sure!"

" Kai! Don't leave us out on the action, okay?!" Miwa ask

" Sure."

Kai went to the kitchen as the others continued to chat about some other things, like getting to know Amu and the others better...

* * *

Meanwhile, Reversed Miwa entered a building as he kneeled down in front of his shadowed master...

" Master, I have something to show you. As you'd requested, I've already test Aichi's powers and you'll see how strong he is." Reversed Miwa said

A screen showed up as it showed the fight between the X Character with Aichi purifying it. It turned off as another screen showed a chart.

" Says here that Aichi had only used a small fraction of his powers, but judging by what we saw just now, he is really strong even without his full power." Reversed Miwa said

" Yes, I can see that. Nicely done, Reversed Miwa. Now that we have this data, we just need to collect some other information before we initiate our capture plan again. This time, it won't fail to capture him." The mysterious man said

" Yes, I'm sure it will." Reversed Miwa said

They laughed menacingly as the night deepens.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter! I hope everyone liked it! Don't forget to read and review! Thank you for reading! I'll see everyone in the next chapter!


End file.
